


Movie Night

by more_than_words



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_than_words/pseuds/more_than_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on this- "au prompt: Bellamy trying to explain the significance of les mis to Clarke"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“Oh my gosh,” Clarke said, holding up a copy of 10 Things I Hate About You. “Seriously? 90’s rom coms?”

“What?” Bellamy said defensively with a shrug. “It’s based on Shakespeare’s Taming of the Shrew. Plus, it’s hilarious.” Clarke shook her head and smiled, but couldn’t argue with that one. Her finger traced the spines of the many DVD cases packed in a cabinet beneath Bellamy’s TV. 

“Two copies of Les Mis?” she asked, tugging both of the movies out. “Doesn’t that seem a bit excessive?” Bellamy scoffed, yanking the cases from her hands.

“Of course not!” he replied hotly. “These are two very different versions of the one of the greatest stories of all time!” Clarke raised her eyebrows. 

“I heard the musical sucked,” she said flippantly, turning back to the movie. “And that the storyline was overly-dramatic.” Bellamy froze, glaring at her from beneath his dark eyebrows. 

“Who told you that?” he demanded. Clarke looked at him, then looked quickly away, stifling a smile. “It was John, wasn’t it? Damn it, Murphy! He has no idea what he’s talking about.” Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s shoulder with one hand and held up the copies of Les Miserables in the other.

“This,” he said, shaking her slightly. “Is the beautiful, tragic retelling of a historical event. It’s about love and loss, rebels with a just cause in an unjust world, vice and virtue and everything in between.” Bellamy was looking at Clarke, his eyes burning with passion like he was fighting alongside the rebels at the barricade. “And have I mentioned how good the book is?!”

“Okay, okay,” Clarke said in a laughing tone, placing a hand to his cheek. “I get it. I’m sorry.”

“You have to read the book,” he muttered quietly, like an offended child.

“Alright, after you read The Princess Bride,” she retorted. She continued in a dramatic voice, “It’s a beautifully sarcastic story of love, blood-shed, and irony!” She grinned at Bellamy and punched his arm. "I still can’t believe you haven’t seen that one,“ she said incredulously. “It’s a classic!”

“Fine,” Bellamy agreed. “It’s a deal!” He extended his hand and Clarke shook it heartily.

“Deal.”

They settled the night by marathoning the Indiana Jones movies (except for the fourth one, which they both agreed was horrible) and determining to exchange books and have a reading date in the near future.


End file.
